As a communication technology, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology may identify a specific target through a wireless electrical signal as well as read and write related data, without establishing a mechanical or optical contact between an identification system and the specific target.
In recent years, it is widely appreciated that the RFID technology is applied to an automobile electronic identification system managed by an automobile. The RFID technology has the operating principle of automatically identifying the automobile by using wireless radio waves, with advantages of small influence from environments, high identification speed, high identification rate, or the like.
In the related art, an automobile electronic tag or an automobile electronic license plate is placed on a front windshield of the automobile, for displaying vehicle inspection information. The electronic tag or the electronic license plate is taken as a unique identifier of the automobile. However, the vehicle-mounted electronic tag, the electronic license plate or an ETC (Electronic Toll Collection) system in the related art has potential safety problems and still needs to be improved.